The present invention generally relates to ladders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-adjusting device for supporting a ladder in a level manner on an uneven surface.
One of the most common pieces of equipment for both household and work use is the ladder. Typically, such ladders come as extension ladders or step ladders. Ladders are often used for diverse tasks, such as painting, cleaning gutters, changing light bulbs, cleaning ceiling fans, stocking shelves, etc.
Since the work sites where such ladders are used are often irregular and uneven, care must be taken in properly setting up and deploying the ladders. While standing on the ladder, the worker must balance himself as well as complete the job which may tend to unbalance his stance on the ladder. Any unbalance on a ladder is not desirable. A ladder resting on such uneven ground may not be as stable or as steady as possible, thus distracting the worker, or possibly resulting in a fall.
In the past, placing wood blocks, shims, or other objects or spacers under a ladder leg have been used to adjust the length of one ladder leg to thereby level the ladder. However, using such temporary means tend to be unstable and may be unsafe as the blocks could shift relative to the ladder, causing the ladder to tip and the worker fall, possibly sustaining serious injury.
There do exist devices for leveling ladders. For example, multi-positioned ladders, such as those offered by the Little Giant Corporation, enable the ladder, when in the A-configuration to have one set of legs positioned at a different height than the opposite set of legs, such as when using the ladder on stairs or the like. However, this does not remedy the problem of using the ladder on an irregular surface, wherein only one of the ladder legs is unbalanced. Also, this arrangement provides no remedy to the use of extension ladders on uneven ground.
There exist other leveling devices which are clamped onto one or more legs of the ladder, and which can be selectively telescoped outwardly, so as to level the leg with respect to the other legs. However, this requires the user to manually adjust the length of the extension and lock it in place, which is cumbersome and time-consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,521 discloses a ladder leveling device which is easier to operate. However, this ladder leveling device also requires that the user unlock bracket assemblies in order to allow the stabilizing arcuate member to be properly positioned so as to level the ladder, and then subsequently manually lock the locking brackets in place.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a ladder leveling device which levels a ladder on uneven surfaces. There is also a continuing need for such a leveling device which is automatic and self-adjusting in nature so as not to require manual manipulation. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.